


I'll Love You Through It All

by valkysrie



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: Holden discovers that Naomi's never been to Earth, so what does he do? He brings her home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellastop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellastop/gifts).



> for the Canadian like most of my fics are oops

            Holden tilts his head back, laughing at something stupid Alex said. The corners of his eyes crease as he closes his eyes with a wide grin. Naomi looks at him fondly. He looks so happy in this moment. Like nothing could possibly upset him, like his entire world hadn't fallen apart. She wished she could capture him in this moment forever. She can't help but join in their laughter when Alex hits Amos on the back of the head after an inappropriate comment about his wife. She knows they're all dumbasses, but she can't help but feel like this is her family and she hasn't felt that in a while. 

            "It's weird without him, isn't it?" Holden suddenly asked, his eyes darting to his feet. She was surprised he brought him up at all, he had never been good at expressing his emotions.

            "Yeah. I never really liked the guy, I mean he was an asshole, but yeah, it's weird." Amos said, earning another slap to the head from Alex. Naomi suppressed her laughter.

            "I like it just being us." Naomi brought up, earning three pairs of questioning glances her way. "I know it's wrong, but it never felt right when he was here. Now though, it feels right." She finished, taking a sip from her cup. Holden smiled softly at her, squeezing her hand under the table.

            "What do you miss most about Earth, Holden?" Alex asked, changing the topic and spinning in his chair slightly. He looked ridiculous, almost child-like.

            "I don't know. I guess I miss the colors. It sounds stupid but the reds and yellows of Fall. The green grass and shit. I miss all that." He answered, leaning back in his chair and resting hands behind his head. He looked good like this, Naomi thought.

            "What about you, Naomi?" 

            "Oh, well, I've never been to Earth. But I assume I'd like-"

            "You've never been to Earth?" Holden interrupted, shooting up from his seat and staring at her intensely. She shook her head, biting her lip slightly. "Even the Martian’s been to Earth." He said, pointing to Alex.

            "Actually no. I was born on the belt. I thought you guys knew this?" She questioned. 

            The rest of the night was spent with everyone telling her their best memories on Earth and she had to admit, it sounded beautiful down there. She doesn't think she'd fit in with the Earthers considering she had never been. She'd like to though, go to Earth one day. She might like it.

 

            "I think you'd like it," Holden whispered, his arm wrapped around her waist as they lay in bed at night. She turned to face him, a smile on her face.

            "Like what?" 

            "Earth. The snow in the Winter, the rain in the Spring. You'd love it, there's so much change down there." Holden was smiling as he brushed curls from her forehead and placed a kiss there. "I want to take you." Naomi's eyes widened at his words.

            "Take me to Earth? Holden, we can't just go to Earth. We have responsibilities here." She frowned, thinking logically about this. There was too much to do.

            "What responsibilities, Nae? We're all just sitting up here waiting for something to happen. I'm sure the guys would love to go too. Especially Amos, he could see his family." She looked at him thoughtfully. She knew he was right, but it was hard to do things for herself when she had been taking care of everyone else. 

            "But-"

            "I want to show you where I grew up." He sighed, grabbing both of her hands and looking softly into her eyes. "I want you to meet my mom. I want to take this step with you because I love you." Holden leaned in to kiss her lips, she smiled into it, feeling all the love and admiration poured into this one kiss.

            "Okay." She said, grinning widely.

            "Okay?"

            "Yeah, okay, let's go to Earth."

-

            They spent the next few weeks in training for the gravity adjustment once they hit the ground and it was finally time to go. Naomi hadn't packed much since she didn't have much, but Holden made sure she was all set.    

            "Earth's gravity is going to be an adjustment, so you need to take a dose of these every day," Holden explained, handing her muscle fatigue inhibitor, Osteo-X, and other supplies to help her adjust to the heavier gravity. He also stored a few for him as well, seeing as he hadn't been on Earth for a while.

            "When do we leave?" She was practically bouncing where she stood, too excited to feel the sun on her cheeks.

            "Five minutes. Alex and Amos are staying behind to take care of the Roci and a transport pod is picking us up and then we'll be on our way." He smiled, pinching her side as he walked passed her.

            Naomi's heart began to speed up at the thought of Earth. Bright, warm, colorful Earth. She could feel herself tearing up, she had never thought she'd get to go there, that she'd ever be able to see the ocean or even feel the sand under her feet. This was all surreal and it was hard to contain her excitement. She looked over at Holden who was shoving things in her bag and smiled softly. They had been through so much together and now they were finally happy. They had lost each other many times but, in the end, they always came back.

            She pulled the ring she had stored in her jumper pocket and ran her finger along the engraved words, smiling. She knew Holden would say yes, of course he would, they loved each other, but some part of her still felt she wasn't deserving and that she was hoping for too much. Maybe she couldn't have this life. Maybe she didn't deserve it. Naomi sighed and placed the ring back in her pocket, praying to whoever was out there that she could finally find peace within herself.

            "Alright, everything's good to go. Are you ready?" Holden asked, a bright smile on his face and his hands full of bags. She nodded before grabbing some things from him. He rolled his eyes but walked towards the back of the ship where they would transfer. 

            Amos and Alex stood there wearing sad expressions. 

            "I can't believe you're leaving me with this," Alex said, pointing to Amos who just grunted and whacked him in the back of the head. Naomi chuckled at them and leaned in to give Alex a hug.

            "Take care of her for me." She said, talking about the Rocinante. Alex nodded, smiling before pulling her even closer to him.

            "And take care of him." She laughed, looking at Holden who was currently rubbing Amos' head with his fist. Naomi shook her head.  _Men_.

            "I guess this is it." 

            "I'm not leaving forever, Amos. We'll be back soon." Naomi rolled her eyes. 

            "I know how this goes. You're going to love Earth. You won't want to come back here." She looked up at him, noticing the genuinely worried look in his eyes. He was worried he’d lose her.

            "Hey, I'm coming back, alright? I wouldn't do that. You know this is my home." 

            "He's your home." Amos sighed, nodding his head towards Holden. He was right in a sense. Holden had become her home, the place she felt most safe, but here, with all of them is where her home truly was. 

            “The Roci is my home, Amos. I promise that we’ll return.” Amos visibly relaxed at her words. She smiled at him before pulling him into a hug and saying goodbye.

            There were tears in her eyes as she left the ship. She was going to miss them.

-

            "Holden, I-” Naomi couldn’t form a coherent thought as she stepped onto Earth for the first time.

            It was so bright, everything she had thought about Earth went out the window as she looked at the tall trees, taller than anything she’d seen, and the grass that had a color of green she’d never seen before. She was overwhelmed. It was so beautiful and even that felt like an understatement.

            Holden was watching her with a warm smile and soft eyes.

            “What do you think?”

            “What do I think? Jim, it’s- I don’t even know what to say.” She laughed, in shock.

            Amos was right, she never wants to leave. Who would?

            “Holden it’s so-. I’ve never seen something this beautiful.”

            “I have.” He said softly, smiling at her. Naomi rolled her eyes and punched his arm lightly. “Also, she’ll be here soon, we’ll head to my house, drop off our stuff and then do whatever you want, this is your trip.”

            “Who’s _she_?”

            “My mom.”

            Naomi nodded, feeling incredibly nervous. She had never met anyone’s parents before because she had never been in love before. This was all so new, and she was excited of course, but anxious.

            “Hey, it’s going to be fine. She’ll love you.” Holden whispered, kissing Naomi’s cheek.

            “Don’t you have like eight parents Jim?”

            “Yes, but you’re only meeting the one who carried me.”

            They stood there in silence, waiting for his mother, as Naomi looked around her, taking in the sounds and the scents, her eyes slightly burning from how bright it was. She didn’t mind though, she was finally on Earth.

 

            “He used to run around in these boxers, printed with this very old comic on it. He was obsessed, he would constantly be writing stories and different scenarios of what Spiderman would be like living in our time. It was very precious.” Elise, Holden’s mother, told at the dinner table. Naomi chuckled at the image of ten-year-old Jim running around in boxers and writing stories.

            “Thanks mom for the embarrassing stories but I think Naomi and I are going to head out. I want to show her something.”

            “It was lovely meeting you Naomi, I can see that you’re a very special woman and that James loves you very much.” Elise smiled, leaning in to hug her. Naomi felt her eyes fill with tears at the woman’s words. She wasn’t looking for approval but damn, did it feel nice.

            “Love you, mom. We’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

           

 

            Holden took Naomi to the ocean and she swears her breath was taken away by what she saw in front of her. Water, for miles. It never seemed to end. The waves lapped over each other beautifully and the sound the ocean made was her new favorite sound. It was so calming, and she had never felt more at peace.

            “Naomi.” She turned around, her jaw dropping at the sight of Holden kneeling in the sand, holding up a ring with his eyebrows raised.

            “Jim-” She whispered, feeling around in her pocket for his ring.

            “I have never felt this way about anyone before. I didn’t think I had it in me to love someone but then you showed up.” He smiled, running his hand through his hair.

            “Jim, wait.” Naomi stopped him, pulling him up to his feet. He wore a confused and worried expression.

            “What is it? I thought-” Tears were already beginning to fill his eyes and she had never seen him look so broken.

            “No, it’s not that.” She chuckled, grabbing his face and kissing his lips. “Look.” She said pulling out his ring engraved with, _To the James Holden I know and love_. “I know it’s not traditional, but I wanted to ask you because well, you’re important to me and I’m happiest when it’s the two of us. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, James Holden.”

            “I want that too, Naomi Nagata.” He whispered, his voice so soft she could barely hear it.

            “Will you marry me?” They said in unison. They both nodded, laughing as they slipped their rings on their fingers.

            “You do realize you ruined my proposal. I worked on that for weeks.” Holden said playfully, kissing her lips.

            “I’ll probably ruin a lot of things.” She smiled. “I’m not very good at all this.” She said, waving her hand around them. “I’m not sure where to start or how to continue but I’d like to try, together. I love you.”

            “I love you too. And I know I can be a mess and I tend to ruin things, but I don’t want to ruin this. I want to be with you, all of you, forever and I’ll try not to be so stubborn and hotheaded.” He chuckled.

            “Even if you are, I’ll love you through it all.”

            And she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to write a second part :)

            Naomi studied herself in the tall mirror. She looked beautiful. She wore a simple white lily in her hair and a long flowy white dress. It had a lace covering and was simply elegant. She smiled to herself. 

            "You look great." She turned around to both Bobbie and Drummer sitting in chairs, both looking slightly uninterested, but she knew it was just their hard exterior. She wore the same expression most times. 

            "Thank you." Naomi blushed slightly. 

            "Are you ready?" Amos popped his head into the room, his eyes widening at the sight of her. She could see tears start to form in his eyes.

            "Amos, if you start crying, you know I'll start crying." She laughed, pulling him into a tight hug. It meant the world to her to have her best friend here with her.

            "You look stunning, Nae." 

            "Stop before I start crying." She joked, playfully hitting his shoulder.

            "Are we all good to go?"

            Naomi looked around the room, Drummer nodded, grabbing her flowers and lifting her dress, as did Bobbie. They, too, looked amazing. 

            "Let's do this." Naomi took a deep breath and linked arms with Amos as they walked out the door and onto the beautiful beach where Holden stood wearing a suit with Alex by his side. There were white lilies all along the beach and a few chairs lining up the walkway towards him. The whole thing was a dream. She had never seen something so beautiful and elegant.

            Holden's mom sat in one chair, wiping tears from her eyes as Naomi walked down the aisle. She made eye contact and smiled brightly. Naomi could feel tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Everything was perfect.

            "Love you, Nagata." Amos smiled and he let go of her. She kissed his cheek then turned to Holden who was looking at her like she was his entire universe. To him she was.

            "Wow." He breathed out studying her face with warm eyes and even warmer eyes. She laughed up at him as he tucked the lily more securely into her hair. "You're breathtaking."

            "I love you." She whispered, smiling so hard her jaw began to hurt.

            "I love you too."

            "We all gathered here to today to witness the true bond and love between James Holden and Naomi Nagata." Prax began, his voice breaking a little as he smiled at the beautiful soon to be husband and wife. "They've had their ups and downs but have always found their way back to each other, no matter what. I have been lucky enough to witness the wonderfulness that is Naomi and James first hand and I have never seen two people love and care for each other as much as these two do. Now, would you guys like to say anything?" Naomi wiped her tears and nodded, grabbing both of Holden's hands and looking deeply into his eyes.

            "James, I've been through so much heartache in my life and I truly didn't know if I'd ever overcome that. I believed myself to be unlovable and broken. Then, you found me. You reminded me that love still exists, you made me believe it did. I can't even begin to express my gratitude and admiration I have towards you. You truly put me back together and continued to show me that love doesn't have to be hard, it doesn't have to be full of pain and hurt. It could be beautiful and wonderful and that what it is with you. You're my home. I love you, James Holden." They were both crying by the time she was done. He was looking at her so softly that her heart skipped a beat. 

            "It was difficult to figure out the right words. I still haven't if I'm being completely honest. I don't deserve you, Naomi. I truly don't, but you make me believe that one day I could. You've made me into the best version of myself in a short period of time and I love you for that. My love for you transcends that of romance. It's something deeper, something more beautiful. You're everything to me, Naomi, you're the love of my life, my whole world. I love you so much." He finished, smiling warmly at her. Naomi was fully crying at this point, not caring anymore. 

            This was everything.

            "That was beautiful." Prax smiled. "Now, I pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

            Their group of friends and family cheered. Everything was so joyful and bright and this truly was the best moment of their lives. The beach was beautiful, flowers were thrown into the sky as everyone jumped and laughed while Naomi and James kissed. The sound of true love and happiness seemed to be heard all throughout Earth. 

            "We're married." Holden gushed, resting his forehead against hers, breathing deeply as his smile widened.

            "We're married." She laughed, biting her lip and leaning in to kiss him again.

            Everything was perfect.


End file.
